


That should be me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	That should be me

Assis sur son lit, Louis réfléchissait, les yeux pleins de larmes, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il faisait partie du boyband le plus célèbre du monde, possédait quatre amis extraordinaires et des millions de filles à ses pieds.

Mais le problème se trouvait là. Il se sentait comme si son coeur avait été poignardé, il était blessé, brisé. Et même s'il essayait de ne pas s'écouter, il ne pouvait se mentir. Et la vérité était qu'à la seconde où il avait aperçu Harry embrasser Nick, son coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait supporter cette vision. Il n'avait jamais accepté ça avant, mais il était tant d'admettre la vérité : il aimait Harry.  
Et maintenant, il était là, perdu et brisé, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de penser à lui. A ses magnifiques yeux verts, ses cheveux bouclés, ses fossettes adorables. Malgré tout les efforts qu'il tentait pour l'oublier, il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible.

La pensée de tout les regards échangés, les gestes, leurs respirations partagées ne faisaient que lui rappeler son amour pour Harry. Afin de ne pas briser le groupe et de ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles, il avait décidé d'ignorer, de cacher ses sentiments. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui de voir Harry dans les bras d'un autre. Car ça aurait pu être lui. Ca aurait dû être lui. Il était blessé par le fait que le bouclé puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il n'avait imaginé ça avant, et maintenant ça le frappait en pleine face.

Il se tenait maintenant allongé dans son lit, les yeux pleins de larmes, lorsque le bruit d'une porte claquant le sortit de ses pensées. Zayn.

"Hé Louis, on se demandait si tu voulais venir...Remarquant les larmes, le métis changea soudain d'expression . Louis? Ca va?  
-Ouais, ça va, t'inquiète."

Le chatain avait tenté de sécher les larmes rapidement mais trop tard.

"-Non, ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que t'as?  
-Je te jure ça va, merci de t'inquiéter à propos de moi mais tout va bien.  
-Non, je te connais Louis, tu ne va pas bien. Je déteste te voir comme ça, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Dis-moi s'il te plait, tu peux tout me dire et tu le sais, je ferais tout pour voir mon pote heureux, alors dis-moi."  
Louis murmura "-ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ici...  
\- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
\- Rien, laisse tomber, c'est juste que...Ouais, non je sais pas.  
-C'est un problème avec l'un de nous? Dis-moi s'il te plait." Supplia Zayn  
"-Oui, mais je, je peux pas...  
-Si tu peux, et tu va me dire tout de suite quel est ton problème Louis Tomlinson ou je vais m'énerver, et je ne te laisserai pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'aie dit ce qu'est ton putain de problème! "  
La voix de Zayn s'était élevée d'un ton. Louis le regarda.  
"-Tu veux quoi? Tu veux m'entendre dire que je suis triste à cause de Harry, que mon coeur est en morceaux parce qu'il est avec Nick? Que j'ai failli mourir quand je les ai vu s'embrasser? Tu veux que je te dise que la verité est que je l'aime, parce que oui c'est le cas, mais qu'on ne sera jamais ensembles, parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il ne sait même pas que mon coeur accélère dès que je croise son regard, et que maintenant je suis perdu? Si tu voulais m'entendre dire ça, alors c'est fait!"

Les larmes ruisselaient maintenant le long du visage de Louis, qui baissa les yeux. Zayn le regarda, supris, compatissant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

"-Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je suis désolé."

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux garçons. Le métis sembla réfléchir, avant de se lancer. 

"-Tu sais, c'est bizarre parce qu'il y a six mois, j'ai vécu la même situation. La seule différence? Harry se trouvait à ta place. "

Louis releva les yeux à cette annonce. 

"-Il y a six mois? Quand je me suis mis avec Eleanor?  
-Oui, exactement. Je l'ai trouvé dans le même état que toi, dévasté. C'est marrant, parce qu'il s'est énervé comme toi, et m'a sorti à peu près le même discours, à peu de choses près. Tu sais, je m'en veux un peu, parce qu'à l'époque je lui avait conseillé de "t'oublier", pour le bien du groupe, de conserver votre amitié. En fait je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas. Enfin pas comme ça. Mais j'ai été vraiment aveugle, il fallait être abruti pour ne pas voir que les regards que vous échangiez étaient plus que de l'amitié. Et il m'a écouté. Si j'avais essayé de comprendre un peu plus, peut-être que vous seriez ensemble maintenant.  
-Mon dieu, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. Enfin, je sais pas, comment j'ai fais pour pas m'en rendre compte? Je l'ai blessé en me mettant avec elle, je m'en veux.  
-Je pensais que si tu t'étais mis avec une fille, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune chance, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit d'oublier ses sentiments. Je voulais pas qu'il souffre.  
-En fait, quand je me suis mis avec elle, j'avais pas encore affronté mes sentiments. Je me l'étais pas avoué, je pensais que ça passerait. Et je me suis dit que ça passerait plus facilement si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais de toute évidence, non. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai pu admettre la vérité. C'est tellement dur, je crois que ce qui fait le plus mal est de savoir que je serais jamais avec lui. Le fait de savoir que c'est impossible.  
-Dis pas ça! Pourquoi ça serait impossible? Il a les mêmes sentiments que toi.  
-C'était il y a six mois! Maintenant ce n'est sûrement plus pareil. En plus il doit m'en vouloir terriblement, il a dû être blessé, je suis qu'un con de pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, je pensais qu'à moi à ce moment là."

La gorge de Louis se serra à nouveau. Pourquoi tout devait se montrer si compliqué? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde? 

"-En plus, maintenant, il ... est avec Nick. Prononça le châtain difficilement.  
-Non, tu sais, à mon avis il n'est pas avec lui, c'était à une sortie de boîte...Enfin je pense, tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec lui.  
-Quelles choses?  
-Je sais pas, peut-être d'abord lui demander s'il est avec Nick, et ensuite assumer tes sentiments devant lui. Je pense qu'il est grand temps." 

Louis se raidit à ces mots. Déjà avouer ses sentiments à lui-même n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais devant Harry? Jamais il ne l'avait imaginé. Et cette pensée le terrifiait.

"-Je vais l'appeler, lui dire que son Lou préféré a besoin de lui.  
-Hein? Non, Zayn, fais pas ça...Zayn?"

Trop tard, le métis avait déjà claqué la porte, adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.  
Le châtain eu à peine le temps d'essuyer ses larmes et d'afficher une mine convenable que la porte s'ouvrit et une tornade lui atterrit dessus. Harry avait sauté sur le lit, entourant Louis de ses bras, souriant de toutes ses dents. 

"-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Lou? Comme ça on veut pas parler à son Harry chou et on se confie plutôt à Zayn? J'suis jaloux." déclara le bouclé, mimant une moue boudeuse.  
"-Nan, tout va bien, t'inquiète, et je me confie pas à Zayn, on parlait juste.  
-Mouais." Le bouclé sembla peu convaincu mais décida d'entamer une bataille de coussin, attrapant le premier se trouvant à sa portée.  
"-Qu'est- ce que...Harry!"

Louis riposta aussitôt et ils se lancèrent dans une bataille acharnée. Comme avant, pensa le châtain. Sauf que rien n'était comme avant. Il se rappela qu'il était censé avoir une discussion avec Harry et non pas une bataille de coussin, mais après tout ça l'arrangeait plutôt, il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer. Si Zayn avait été là, il aurait sans aucun doute lancé un regard désapprobateur au mécheux, l'intimant de mettre les choses aux clair avec Harry. Mais heureusement pour lui, il était parti. Alors s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble, il ripostait aux attaques du bouclé, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, contemplant le désastre qui s'offrait à eux, Louis ne put s'empêcher de constater :  
"-Ce qu'on peut être idiots quand on s'y met !  
-Ouais...Mais c'est ce qui fait notre charme."

Des coussins jonchaient le sol, la couverture se trouvait à terre, les cheveux de Harry ne possédaient même plus une forme définie, et Louis constata que son tee-shirt était à moitié enlevé, n'essayant pas de se poser la question de la cause de cela. Alors qu'ils entreprenaient de tout ranger afin que les autres ne se posent pas de questions inappropriées sur les activités qu'ils pratiquaient dans cette chambre, le châtain se rappela de la conversation avec Zayn. Ramassant un coussin, il se lança, demandant de manière détachée :

"-Haz, je peux te demander un truc?  
-Hum, ouais?  
-Tu ... Es avec Nick?"  
Le bouclé s'arrêta et le fixa à l'entente de sa question. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Louis comprit trop tard que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer la conversation. Lançant un regard d'interrogation à son ami, Harry répondit :  
"-Avec...Non, enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?  
-Bah, vous vous êtes embrassés l'autre soir"

Harry semblait désorienté, encore plus surpris. Louis se maudit intérieurement. La phrase avait franchit ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Déjà que la conversation était mal lancée, il avait fallu qu'il en rajoute.

"-Hein? Comment tu as pu voir ça? Enfin je veux dire, non, on...  
-Je demandais juste, rien de plus. Annonça le châtain, tentant de se rattraper, en vain.  
-Mais je croyais que tu étais pas là ce soir là...Putain...Et au fait, je peux savoir ce que ça te fait de savoir si je suis avec lui ou pas?  
-Rien, je...  
-Je sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça. Depuis quand tu surveilles mes relations?  
-Mais je surveille pas, merde je demandais juste, t'es mon meilleur pote, je voulais juste savoir, t'es pas obligé de me répondre !" La voix de Louis s'était élevée.  
"-Ouais bah justement, t'es mon meilleur pote, pas mon copain, alors on s'en fout  
-C'est bon, pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états?  
-Mais je me mets pas dans tous mes états, je...Oh et puis tu m'a saoulé là, j'me casse."  
Le bouclé se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il semblait agacé. Avant de la fermer, il se tourna vers Louis.  
"-Et si tu veux tout savoir, non on est pas ensemble, ça s'est arrêté à une nuit."

Puis la porte claqua.  
Le châtain resta figé face à la porte. Déjà une nuit était trop pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser le fait qu'il n'était en effet pas le copain de Harry et n'aurait dû en théorie pas ressentir de la jalousie. En théorie.  
Il soupira. Les choses avaient empirées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu lui parler à coeur ouvert, et vu l'état de la situation, ce ne serait pas de sitôt. 

 

*

 

"-Est-ce qu'il va bien? Où il est? Je veux le voir!"

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres, son regard trahissant une grande anxiété.  
"-Tout va bien, votre ami est maintenant hors de danger. Les visites sont cependant fermées à cette heure tardive, et ne seront ouvertes que demain. Il faut qu'il se repose." 

Le bouclé se rassit dans le siège de la salle d'attente, les larmes aux yeux. Toute la pression accumulée les dernières heures se libérait maintenant. Il était en vie. La seule chose qu'il avait espéré, rêvé d'entendre.  
Au moment où la sirène du Samu avait retentit dans ses oreilles, la vue d'Harry s'était brouillée. Une multitude de questions et d'émotions l'avaient traversé. Et si il ne se réveillait pas? Et si la dernière conversation échangée avec Louis avait été une dispute? Et s'il était trop tard? Durant les dernières 24 heures, Harry avait arrêté de vivre, sa respiration s'était coupée, ses sentiments prêts à exploser.

Il n'avait pas bien mesuré l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour Louis, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'effondrer sur la scène, tout son monde et sa vie s'étaient effondrés avec. C'est là qu'il avait comprit. Un peu plus qu'avant. Comprit qu'il devait le faire, qu'il fallait lui dire, qu'il avait perdu trop de temps. Comprit qu'il regrettait. Le regret est une des pire chose. Il vous brûle de l'intérieur, vous laisse vide, seul face à vous même, avec une seule idée en tête : trop tard. Et vous ne pouvez revenir en arrière, aussi fort que vous essayez. Le regret est irréversible et c'est ce qui fait mal. Le fait que vous êtes impuissant.  
Alors il avait comprit que si Louis se réveillait, il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance une deuxième fois. Cette fois il n'y aurait plus de place au regret. Car il n'en avait tout simplement plus le temps, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps encore.

Lorsque Zayn l'avait convaincu d'abandonner, il avait fini par s'en persuader, se dire que finalement tout n'était qu'utopie et que jamais il ne serait avec Louis. Que l'amour, les coups de foudre, et tout ce qui va avec n'existe pas. Ca avait été dur, dur d'oublier les sentiments qui le submergeaient à chaque parole échangée, chaque sourire esquissé. Il avait cru réussir, et il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était qu'illusion. Qu'au final, tout au fond de lui, la flamme ne s'était jamais réellement éteinte. Et voir son ami à deux doigts de sombrer n'avait qu'aidé à la rallumer.

Alors maintenant, maintenant que tout était fini, Harry laissait ses sentiments parler. La joie qu'il ressentait se révélait largement supérieure à la peur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments à Louis. Il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à attendre le lendemain. Cela paraissait insurmontable, il fallait qu'il le voie, qu'il le serre dans ses bras, afin de se rassurer réellement. Les heures le séparant de ce moment semblaient impossibles à surmonter, il ne pourrait attendre.

Et poussé par des ailes invisibles, il se sentait ce soir prêt à transgresser les lois pour parvenir à voir Louis. Il lui fallait un plan au plus vite. Il releva la tête et pu voir que le hall paraissait vide, ainsi que les couloirs alentours. Il se leva alors, et décida de marcher nonchalamment en direction des couloirs, à la recherche de la chambre de Louis. Mince. La chambre de Louis! Il ne connaissait même pas le numéro ou l'étage. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir chaque porte de l'hôpital afin d'espérer voir les deux yeux azurs si familier sans créer une émeute. 

 

Retournant sur ses pas, Harry vérifia plusieurs fois que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, avant de s'engouffrer derrière le bureau de la secrétaire. Il commença à chercher, déplaçant les différents dossiers, afin de trouver la chambre de Louis. La pagaille était telle qu'il ne su par où commencer. Il imaginait que les secrétaires rangeaient mieux leurs bureaux habituellement. Puis soudain, il trouva : Louis Tomlinson. Rien que le fait d'apercevoir son nom provoqua des papillons dans son estomac. Merde, il en était vraiment à un point de non retour, pensa-t-il. Par chance, le numéro de la chambre figurait sur la couverture : 218. Le bouclé n'avait jamais été un as de la mémorisation, mais cette fois il ferait un effort. Il s'échappa rapidement du bureau en passant à travers les couloirs, tentant d'éviter les infirmiers qui déambulaient.

A l'approche de la chambre de Louis, son cœur accéléra. En réalité il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la suite. Que lui dirait-il? Louis serait-il seulement en état de parler? Et s'il dormait? Un tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête l'empêchant de penser convenablement. Puis il arriva devant la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée. Sa respiration s'arrêta. Finalement, il n'était plus si sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, la dernière discussion avec Louis avait été une dispute. Et soudain il eut envie de faire demi-tour. De prendre ses jambes à son cou, de rentrer et oublier tout ça. Au moment où il allait abandonner, un bruit retentit à l'autre bout du couloir. Un infirmier venait. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire voir ici et son seul réflexe fut donc d'entrer précipitamment.  
Louis se redressa brusquement sur son lit.

"-Harry? Putain tu m'as fait peur! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, les visites sont terminées!  
-Ah, désolé. Euh, on va dire que j'ai eu une...Autorisation exceptionnelle."  
En vérité, le bouclé ne trouvait plus ses mots. La vue de Louis ainsi, sur un lit d'hôpital, l'avait laissé pétrifié. Il ne pouvait supporter cette vision, le fait de savoir son ami en danger l'angoissait au plus haut point. Tout semblait plus réel désormais. Le fait qu'il ait pu le perdre provoquait en lui une peur immense.  
"-Et les autres, ils ne sont pas venus?  
-Hum, non, je préférais y aller tout seul.  
-Arrête de me dire des conneries.  
-Quoi?  
-Haz, je te connais par cœur, on dirait un gamin de dix ans qui essaye de mentir. Pourquoi tu es ici et surtout comment tu as réussi à rentrer? Demanda Louis amusé par son attitude.  
-Bon, ok...En fait je suis ici dans l'illégalité si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai réussi à passer sans que personne ne me voie."

Louis fut surpris, mais surtout très touché. Son ami avait, en quelque sorte, bravé les lois pour le voir et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Malheureusement il ne fallait pas qu'il le montre, déjà sa crise de jalousie avait pu éveiller des soupçons chez Harry, alors il devait se contenir et ne rien laisser paraître.

"-Pourquoi? Je veux dire pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu demain?  
Le bouclé hésita.  
-Parce que...Je ne pouvais pas te savoir ici, à quelques mètres de toi, sans te voir, te parler...Te toucher, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de son ami, ce qui lui provoqua quelques frissons. Ca va? J'ai eu vraiment peur, tu ne peux pas imaginer.  
-Oui, ça va...Mieux."

Harry l'observait. Il le trouvait tellement beau, tellement fragile. Sans plus attendre ni résister, il entoura ses bras autour de Louis, plongeant sa tête au creux de son cou. Cela n'était pas inhabituel pour eux, ils avaient toujours été très tactiles.

"-J'ai eu tellement peur putain..." Chuchota-t-il au creux de son cou, des larmes dans la voix. Les frissons qu'éprouvaient Louis à ce moment devinrent plus fort et il su qu'il fallait arrêter. Plus il serait proche de Harry, plus il serait difficile de s'en détacher. Jusqu'ici il avait pu contrôler ce qu'il ressentait et il devait continuer, pour éviter d'en souffrir ensuite. Il fallait qu'il maitrise ses sentiments au mieux, et la seule solution était de le repousser, à contrecœur.

« -Désolé, j'ai un peu mal... ». Mais Harry savait. Il savait à ce moment précis que c'était faux. Parce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Louis cette lueur, la lueur qui animait ses propres yeux lorsqu'il le regardait également. Il fut un peu déçu, se demandant pourquoi il reniait ses sentiments, mais n'en tint cependant pas compte et décida de se lancer pour de bon. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens.  
"-Ecoute, si je suis venu, c'est que j'avais quelque chose à te dire..." Un bruit de porte soudain l'interrompit.  
"-Le voilà!" cria une voix féminine. Le bouclé fut empoigné par une main ferme qui le sortit sans plus attendre de la chambre, le traînant avec force jusqu'à la sortie.  
"-Je vous avais pourtant dit que les visites étaient terminées. Revenez demain, et estimez vous heureux que je n'aie pas appelé la police" Déclara sèchement la dame de l'accueil.

Il fut saisi par la fraîcheur du soir d'automne et remonta son manteau. Le vent frais lui picota la peau . La mission avait échouée. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

 

*

 

Harry avait passé les deux jours suivants dans une humeur massacrante, tentant de trouver un stratagème pour se retrouver seul avec Louis. En effet, le châtain était rentré de l'hôpital, mais était resté à distance du bouclé. Il semblait l'éviter, ce qui le peinait fortement. Que lui reprochait-il ? L'avait-il blessé ? A chaque occasion où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, Louis trouvait une excuse pour partir ou rester avec les autres. Même s'il ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments, Harry avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent seuls à seuls, il devait savoir les raisons poussant son ami à agir de la sorte. Cependant, cela s'annonçait difficile. Alors lorsque Louis annonça qu'il partait se balader, Harry vit là sa dernière chance.

« -Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? demanda Liam  
-Non, je préfère être tout seul » répondit celui-ci en portant son regard plus particulièrement sur Harry, afin qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il tente de venir.

Restant sourd à cette remarque, le bouclé attendit quelques minutes après son départ, puis prit son manteau.  
« -Tu va où comme ça ? L'interrogea Liam  
-Me balader.  
-Ecoute, Louis a dit clairement qu'il ne préférait pas qu'on vienne.  
-Hm.  
-Harry ! Écoute-moi, vous allez encore vous engueuler si tu y va !  
-Qui t'as dit que j'allais le rejoindre ?  
-Je suis pas débile. Sérieusement, pourquoi tu t'obstines à te mettre dans des situations comme ça avec lui ?  
-Mais je m'obstine pas ! Vous comprenez rien ! » Acheva le bouclé en claquant la porte.  
« -Har-... Bon, bah tant pis pour lui, je l'aurais prévenu, c'est pas moi qui le ramasserait à la petite cuillère après ça, j'en ai marre de leurs embrouilles.  
-T'inquiète, tu n'aura pas à le faire. Répondit alors Zayn.  
-Euh, tu connais Louis autant que moi non ?  
-Mais non, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
-Mon petit doigt... »  
Le châtain resta planté, regardant Zayn qui remontait à l'étage, se demandant si tous ses amis étaient devenus définitivement fous.

Quant à Harry, il aperçut Louis au bout de la rue et pressa le pas pour le rejoindre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Louis le remarqua et n'hésita pas à montrer son exaspération.

« -Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ecoute, j'ai dis que je préférais être tout seul. »

Mais le bouclé ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il était censé venir pour s'expliquer, mais une fois devant le châtain, il oublia toutes ses résolutions. Il le regardait, comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé. Il était tellement beau, tellement parfait, les battements de son cœur augmentèrent. Louis tenta de déceler ce que cachait le regard se son ami. De la colère ? De la tristesse ? Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire était l'amour. De l'amour ? Décidément, les médicaments que lui avaient prescrits les médecins l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement. Puis il lui sourit. Louis se demandait les raisons de son agissement, mais ne pouvait résister aux fossettes résultant de sourire. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il sentit les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes. Cela le surprit tellement qu'il ne sut comment agir. Des millions de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Harry était-il devenu fou ? Et si quelqu'un les apercevait ? Devait-il s'enfuir en courant ? Ses pensées furent rapidement remplacées par une multitude de sentiments se bousculant à l'intérieur de lui.  
Ce qu'il ressentait, jamais il ne l'avait ressenti auparavant. Son cœur avait stoppé tout battement, ou peut-être battait-il tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, son corps entier s'embrasait au contact d'Harry. Et rien que pour ça, sans hésiter plus longtemps, il répondit au baiser, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Longtemps il avait imaginé ce moment, mais il se révélait encore plus incroyable que dans ses rêves. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais ne purent détacher leurs regards. Une force indescriptible se dégageait entre eux, si bien qu'un immeuble aurait pu s'écrouler sans qu'ils ne bougent d'un cil. Le bouclé prit alors la parole.

« -C'est ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire la dernière fois. »


End file.
